


Actually, He's Married to Dean Winchester

by simon_snow (deathshadow326)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathshadow326/pseuds/simon_snow
Summary: Castiel is a (HUMAN) high school teacher who married Dean. Dean is an internet sensation that teenage girls fawn over. It was only a matter of time before it got out that they were married. And here's how.





	Actually, He's Married to Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeducingAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeducingAngel/gifts).



Castiel never talked about his home life to his students, because well, why would he? There was no reason, he was happy with his life. His husband, Dean, was a famous YouTuber, and he was an English teacher at Lincoln High School. There were a lot of cute little videos Dean was shooting that he had to carefully avoid being in, since his students watched his husband daily. In fact, they knew every one of Dean’s videos word by word.

He was the kind of teacher that all the students saw as oblivious. He never really got any of the references that the students made. That is, until he got home from school and asked Dean. Once, he was in the middle of class when he spotted a group of sophomore girls looking at Dean’s “Trying to Wear Makeup Challenge,” and they were all giggling at the man’s failed attempt. “You know, he actually does know how to put makeup on. He just ‘does it for the vine,’” Cass mentioned, taking the phone from the rambunctious girls. They looked at him in awe, how did he even know what “doing it for the vine” was? Or that Dean knew how to put makeup on?

This particular day, Castiel accidentally forgot his lunch at home. He had enough money with him to go out, so he didn’t need go back home for it. Plus, Dean wouldn’t have let him out of the house again. God, was he needy. Cass thought that he was just going to buy lunch at the In’N’Out Burger across the street.

There was a knock at the door to his classroom. He looked over to see who it was through the narrow window. Sure enough, it was his husband, with that wide grin on his face like the few times he first got arrested around Sam. Dean’s large hand was clutched around a brown paper sack: Cass’ lunch. The rest of the class just stared at the door, none of them had enough view to see who was on the other side.

Sighing, he straightened his tie and opened the door. “You forgot your lunch at home,” Dean stated immediately, walking in and setting the sack down next to Cass’ lesson plans. All the girls and a few of the guys in the class all got up at once to swarmed around Dean, pleading him to sign pencils and shirts and foreheads and such.

“Thank you, Dean. You need to go home now,” Cass sighed, this was interrupting his class. “You’ve done enough for today. I’ll see you at home.”

Everyone gasped, including the troublemakers in the back who never paid attention. “MR. NOVAK IS ROOMMATES WITH DEAN WINCHESTER!?” one girl shouted, causing another uproar to come from the girls again, squealing and gossiping. Some of them went straight to social media and took a pictures of the two to post online, fangirling the whole time.

“Actually, Mr. Novak is married to Dean Winchester…” he chuckled, showing off their wedding bands. Cass could only sigh, going along with his husband’s antics. By now, the whole classroom was shoving each other out of the way for pictures. Dean was more than happy to oblige, doing cute little things like kissing Cass’ cheek or smiling for the camera. Cass was displeased with all of the disruption in his classroom, and even attempting to get Dean to leave seemed almost impossible at this point. But, Cass was determined to succeed.

“Yes, yes, this is great and all, but we really need to get back to class, Dean. We have a ton to do today and not a lot of time now,” Cass presumed. He gave Dean a small, discrete glare to indicate to him it was his fault for the lack of time.

“Aww... But your students are so much fun. Can’t I stay till the end of lunch?” Dean whined, ignoring his glare. All he wanted was some time with his Cassie. His students all turned to him with big, hopeful, pleading eyes, pleading their teacher that one of the biggest stars of YouTube could grace them with his presence.

After a moment, Cass sighed in defeat. “Oh, alright. But only for today. Then you stay home the rest of the year,” Cass muttered, hearing cheers of his students behind him as he turned back to the board. He cleared his throat, indicating that everyone that they must go back to their seats. They quickly followed suit, not wanting to miss the opportunity.


End file.
